tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Abrute
Abrutes are a species of RED, BLU and robot Heavy TF2 Freaks, created by Youtube user Gaming Tobbe. They are a strange and violent species known for their odd physique and large/tiny sizes. The theme that plays when one or more docile are around is: SCP Containment Breach - SCP-106 Theme Bump In The Night Their hostile theme is: SCP containment breach - SCP - 096 Music Appearance Abrutes appear as deformed RED, BLU and bot Heavies with inflated heads and slightly distorted faces. Many Abrutes are slightly larger or slightly smaller than a normal heavy, but some can be smaller than a sentry gun or very large. They fight mainly with their body, with smaller and "normal"-sized Abrutes using their fists mainly and larger using their feet to try and squish whatever target they have. Overview The medium and large sized Abrutes have immense strength. Some Abrutes, albeit rarely also have the ability to move much faster than a normal Abrute, moving at the speed of a charging Demoman. Their screams can also sometimes be very high-pitched which can stun opponents. However, Abrutes abilities rely most on what body parts are large or small, for example if an Abrute has a very large torso it can easily body slam an opponent. Vocalisations of Abrutes consist of dark short growls similar to a Vagineer when docile and the death screams of different classes (excluding Pyro and Spy) when hostile or surprised in a darker tone. They emit a dark and loud death scream of a Spy when killed. Abrutes mainly eat animals but may sometimes consume humans and other things. Abrutes are known to roam Pipeline mostly but they are found in many other places. Abrutes are known to appear to sometimes "worship" some type of god, referred by the outside world as simply "The Abrute God" this gods appearance is unknown. Faults and Weaknesses * Abrutes are weak to explosions, giving Freaks with explosive weapons or powers a big advantage against them. * Magic is even more effective on Abrutes than explosives as they are extremely weak to it. * For much smaller Abrutes, larger creatures and Freaks are very dangerous due to them being able to squash them easily. * Abrutes are resistant to electrocution but if they are electrocuted by something very powerful or electrocuted for a long time they will be very weakened and possibly killed. Trivia * The species name is a portmanteau of the words "Abnormal" and "Brute". * They are loosely based off of the Titans from the anime Attack On Titan. What You Need for This * Garry's Mod and TF2 to make videos. * Ragdoll Resizer tool, Face Poser tool and Inflator tool. * To make Abrutes simply take out a RED BLU or bot Heavy ragdoll, change its size if you want to. Then inflate its head, then inflate and deflate any body part (excluding its head) however you like, then distort its face slightly and you've made an Abrute. Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Heavies Category:RED Team Category:BLU Team Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Cannibals Category:Freaks made by Simplenoise8